Misguided Souls
by Sarahhewitt14
Summary: An ET fic!
1. Chapter 1

I know I have a story "Loving you" started, but I'll add to that really soon…in fact I have some of it done…just need to finish the next chapter, but during that time period, I was inspired to write this one. Please give reviews!

Ethan and Theresa are in Rome, and Theresa runs into Alistair, right after her meeting with the tabloid reporter.

"Theresa, my pet! I've been looking all over for you."

Theresa shivered at his voice. She slowly turned around and to her great depression, was Alistair Crane, her husband, who was ironically the person she despised the most in this world.

"A-Alistair?" Theresa choked out.

"Yes, my dear, its your not-so-late husband." Alistair said with a smirk on his face.

"B-but, you were in a coma…there was—there wasn't any chance of recovery!"

"Well, you know what they say; the bad guy will always come back for a couple more bites."

"What are you doing here in Rome? How did you know I was here?"

"Theresa, Theresa, you're acting like you don't know me. I can see everything, and even beyond."

"So—so what do you want?"

"Why I came to find you."

"What for?"

"Well, I've been out cold for about 4 months…and you know…I don't usually go that long without…ahem…well you know what I'm referring to." Alistair snorted.

"Oh please Alistair, why don't you just go get one of those hussies you have in your office…they're always happy to do it."

"Yes, of course they are. But none of them are nearly as sexy as my hot tomala." Alistair says as he reaches over her arms and pulls her close.

Theresa pulls away, freeing from his grip by slapping him hard on his left cheek.

"Now Lady, watch yourself, or else I'll take it out on your little boy, and I know how much you love him!"

Theresa tightened up…she forgot…she was bound to Alistair because of her little boy. "I swear Alistair, if you lay one finger on him, I'll---"

"You'll what? Go and cry to your night and shining armor, Ethan?"

Theresa turned away and then starred coldly back. "No…I'll kill you, and this time I'll make sure you do die. You know what they say—third time's the charm."

"Oh Theresa, stop giving me your empty threats".

"They're not threats, Alistair…they're promises." Theresa said as she tried to walk away, but Alistair stopped her.

"What do you want, huh?"

"Theresa, my dear, I told you what I want. I want you."

"Oh, get off me Alistair, you pig!"

"Well, do you want me to tell Ethan Gwen's secret or not?"

Theresa's eyes widened, and then went back to normal. "Excuse me Alistair, but I don't need your help any longer. I met the tabloid reporter, and he said he'd—"

"Oh, you mean, Mr. Jennings? Cause I just spoke to him, just a couple minutes I ran into you. And as it turns out? He's no longer serving you."

"You bastard!"

"Ta ta ta, Theresa! You would want me getting mad and taking it out on your son now would you?"

Theresa shut up, knowing her son was on the line. "Alistair, I want that proof."

"Okay, well it seems as though you're not going to concentrate on anything else until you get it."

"Well you're finally getting it, huh?"

"Theresa, I'll make you a deal"

"What kind of deal, Alistair?"

"Well, I want you to talk to Ethan, if you can really convince him that you didn't send it, and that maybe there's a possibility that Gwen and Rebecca did, then, I will show him the proof that Gwen and Rebecca are really the ones that did."

"So, if I convince Ethan that, you'll show him the proof?"

"Uh huh…if he believes you didn't do it and there's a possibility that Gwen and Rebecca did do it, well, I will show him that they did do it."

"Alistair, what's the catch?"

"Now, how did you know there would be a catch?"

"Because you're Alistair Crane, and everything comes at a price".

"Ah, Theresa, you know me well."

"Well, what is it?"

"Well, if you can't convince him, then well, you'll be mine and forever. And I won't tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you, but you sure as hell won't like it."

Theresa became uneasy at his words.

"Well, what if I turn this offer down?"

"Well, then you'll be forced to spend the rest of your life with me, I won't tell Ethan the truth, and you will never be with Ethan again!"

These words hit harder. There was only one way to get Ethan and be a family, it was to convince him. "_I can do it. I can make Ethan believe that I really didn't do it. If he just hears me out and I calmly explain everything I've done in the past, and I still won't budge on that part, he'll have to believe me." _ Theresa thought.

"Just be sure Theresa, that if your plan goes south, then you cannot mention your deal with me. I will know, and then I will destroy your little boy."

"It's a deal Alistair."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In their hotel room

"Ethan, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." Ethan said as he turned off the TV.

"I need to talk to you about what I've done in the past, and they're things you probably won't like."

Ethan sighed. "Theresa, do you still have secrets".

"I have a couple small ones."

"Remember on your wedding day with Gwen. And how those papers mysteriously showed up?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I had arranged that. I know it was childish and stupid, but I didn't want to lose you and I know that that's a pathetic excuse, but I don't have any other reason."

Ethan didn't say anything, so Theresa continued.

"And before your wedding, I was the one who blackballed you into not being able to get another job. I know it's so childish, yet, now I'm doing the same thing. And, uh, Ethan, Collier…he works for me."

Ethans eyes widened at the last one.

"C-Collier works for you?" Ethan questioned.

"yeah, Ethan he does. I hired him to drive Gwen away from him, but I want to let you know, I'm putting a stop to it. As a matter of fact, I called him right before I came in here and told him that I didn't want his help anymore."

"Theresa, I can't believe you would do that, but I am glad that you saw it was wrong and put a stop to it, without actually getting caught."

"Yeah, Ethan, I suppose that's good."

"Is that all?"

"Yep, that's the only secrets I have now…so I'm secret free now."

"Theresa, aren't you forgetting one?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, how about the fact you sent that email to the tabloid."

Theresa stood still for a moment, preparing herself.

"Theresa, just tell me that you did it. I won't be mad at you, you probably did it by accident or something…just tell me the truth once and for all."

"Ethan, I am going to tell you the truth, and I swear on my love for you and my kids. I did NOT send that email to the tabloid." Ethan sat back as she continued. "Think about it Ethan, why in the world would I ever do that? I love you more than life itself, and I would never be able to bring myself to do such a thing, especially the way it happened. And, if I were such a gold digger, like Gwen and Rebecca said I was, don't you think I would've burnt that email, and made sure NOBODY would see it?"

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point there. So maybe you didn't do it. But who in the world could've done it then?"

"Ethan, why are you asking a question when you already know the answer?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ethan, I've told you time and time again, that Gwen, your wife is the one who did it."

"Theresa, not this again!" Ethan said as he got off the bed and started pacing around the room.

"When are you going to give this up about Gwen? I trust her Theresa, and I know she wouldn't have done this." Ethan loudly said.

Theresa got up to and came near him. "Okay, okay, calm down." Theresa softy said as she moved her hands down his arms.

"Ethan, just think about it for a minute though". Theresa said

"Okay, Theresa, what is her motive? If Gwen did send it, why would she have done it?"

"Oh, well, that's easy. She thought I would leave you because she thought I was only interested in your money. So, then what did she do? She told the tabloid reporter that I sent it and framed me. She thought she would destroy your love for me."

"Theresa, I know Gwen, I know that she wouldn't have done it!"

"Ethan! Why do you refuse to see the truth? You've see what she can be like! Think about how many times she has tried to kill me!"

"Theresa, they were all provoked by you and you know it!"

"Even if they were Ethan, does that make it okay? Does coming after you with a baseball bat erase because she was _mad?_"

"Of course not, but she was upset after finding out we were seeing each other."

"Okay, I guess I have the license to kill because sometimes I do get upset."

Getting frustrated, "Theresa, what's your point here"?

"My point is that, if your wife is capable of trying to kill me, why wouldn't she try and take you away from me, by sending that email and ultimately getting you?"

"Because Theresa, She's not a schemer like you!" Ethan yelled.

Theresa, obviously hurt by his words, turned her back on him.

Ethan, realizing what he said, "Theresa, I'm sorry, that's not fair. You've come clean and obviously showing that you're not a schemer anymore." Theresa is still turned around. "Hey, Theresa, look at me."

She turns around with tears in her eyes. "Why Ethan? Hmm? Why would you want to look at me? I'm a schemer and a liar, and I know that you hate that, so why do you even love me?"

Ethan didn't say anything, he wanted to but he just couldn't. Theresa was getting mad at him and maybe she would finally hate him enough to move on.

"Ethan, after I confess all I've done, why don't you believe me when I say that your wife isn't who you see."

"Because Theresa, I'm wondering now, if you confessed this all, just so I would believe you about Gwen. I mean, doesn't that sound like the Theresa I know, using every opportunity to her advantage."

"Well, thanks a lot Ethan. I guess this shows how little you think of me." Theresa finally realized that she wasn't getting through to Ethan. This meant that she was Alistair's, and that he was going to do something to her that she had no control over, She became sick in the stomach, so she ran to the bathroom.

She lid down on the bathroom floor, with a cold facecloth covering her face.

"Theresa, are you okay in there?" Ethan said banging on the door.

Theresa was softly crying, thinking of how dense she could be to actually think Ethan would believe her. _"Oh no, what have I done? My children…little Ethan. What is Alistair going to do to me? What if he teaches him to be just like him? What if he sends him away to punish me? What have I done to my little boy? How stupid could I had been so stupid to believe Ethan would actually believe me?" _ Theresa realizes she must get up and leave. She has to go to Alistair, knowing her husband he probably already knows she was unsuccessful.

She unlocks the door and slowly opens it.

"Theresa, are you okay?"

"No, Ethan I'm not!"

"What is it?"

Flashbacks run through her mind of Alistair telling her not to tell Ethan of their plan.

Theresa starts to cry, even though she tries to hide it. "Its nothing Ethan, nothing for you to worry about. I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Um…I have to make some calls." She lied.

Theresa starts to walk out the door, but as soon as it's closed, she runs back in a jumps into Ethan's arms, hugging him, not being able to let him go. Ethan didn't hold back. He loved the sweet smell of her long luscious dark hair. He could do this forever. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, no words, and no thoughts, just them. Theresa finally broke her grip, with tears streaming down her face. She looked at Ethan, who was with great concern to why she was acting so strangely.

Theresa slowly stepped away from Ethan, although she never turned her back on from him, she stopped when she reached the door.

"Ther—"

"No, its too late. I can't believe you Ethan, I can't believe you forced me to go." Theresa whispered, barely audible.

With that Theresa ran off down the hall with her rain of terror streaming all around her. Ethan slowly lay on his bed and drifted off to sleep, trying to forget the past half hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Theresa crept toward Alistair's lair, numb and hoping for a miracle. She couldn't see what Ethan was, what he was meant for. He was meant for her alright, but it wasn't for love, it was to destroy her, and open her eyes to the real world. She couldn't be a dreamer anymore, and because she was, it ultimately led to her own downfall. Her kids would now be raised be monsters. The loves of her life were never including Ethan. Ethan was just a fantasy she grew up with, her dream to be Cinderella and live happily ever after was never a possibility. Little Ethan and Jane were the love of her life, and she basically fed them to the wolves in order to get what she thought she wanted.

"_My children were all I needed to be happy, why I needed to relinquish that happiness for a pathetic excuse for a man is beyond my understanding now." Theresa thought._

The door was only inches away now; there was only a door that stood between Theresa and her true fate. What was Alistair going to do to her? Was he going to punish her? Her kids? Her family? She didn't know what was in store for her or anyone around her. She could only pray that she would be the only one punished, and that Alistair wouldn't inflict any pain on anyone else.

"Okay, Theresa, get a grip!"

She whispered to herself but then her thoughts took over her soul. "_How can I get a grip if_ my_ children, my family and I could be on the line? Why didn't I listen to my mother, Whitney, Luis and everyone else in Harmony when they told me to move on? How could I have created such an illusion of what I wanted when what I could ever hope for was waiting for me at home to tuck them in? People say that a life without love is no life at all. But what they forget to include is what kind of love is required. No man in your life should control whether or not you can live happy and fulfilled. No man or woman other than yourself should be able to take away your happiness. If you're content with your own self, you shouldn't need a man to confirm it."_

Theresa placed one hand on the doorknob, but she refused to turn it. She could sense that the old man was behind the other side, waiting for her to confess her unsuccessful breakdown to Ethan.

"Its time for me to face my fears, and take what is on my plate. I'll finish whatever is served to me and I'll become stronger in the end." Theresa mumbled to herself, hoping to gain a little courage.

Theresa rotated the knob and to her irritation was Alistair Crane, sitting only a few feet from her, puffing through a pipe with smoke circles twisting around him.

* * *

"_How could I have said that to Theresa? All she ever did was love me, risk her life to save mine, and give everything she had to be with me. And what do I do? I take it all and give her nothing."_

Ethan stirred on his bed, and fell asleep, tossing and turning. He woke up in a cold sweat. Something was wrong. He felt like someone had reached into his heart, twisted it upside down, and he could no longer breathe. Time had diminished since he had last seen Theresa; it had been essentially 5 hours since he last drifted. Ethan started to shake uncontrollably, he didn't know what was happening, but he felt like he was in danger and couldn't do anything to stop him. His life was about to end and there wasn't a Theresa here this time to save him.

No, it's not him, it was someone else. It was his heart, his true love, his soul mate and destiny. Theresa was in trouble, not the, "I broke a nail trouble", the "my last breath on Earth" trouble.

Ethan scrambled up off his bed and ran out the door.

Ethan searched the whole hotel for Theresa with no luck. He was tossing himself around a corner one more time—that is until he ran into Alistair.

"Alistair?"

"Yes, Ethan it's me. Surprise!"

Ethan was outraged, why the hell was he alive when both of his children, innocent children were killed.

"It doesn't seem you're very happy to see me."

"Oh, really, what was your clue?"

"Now Ethan, there's no need to get nasty."

"Oh, shut up, Alistair, its not like there's a decent bone in your entire body."

"I'm guessing you're looking for Theresa."

Ethan's gut wrenched, he knew something was wrong, and it was Alistair.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ALISTAIR?"

"Oh, save your breath, you drama queen! I didn't do anything to Theresa; no, no, this was all because of you."

"Me? How could I be to blame for something I know you did?"

"Why don't you follow this way Ethan and I'll show you why."

Please give Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Alistair stepped into an office type room as Ethan followed. As Ethan stepped into the room, he noticed someone else there—Gwen.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Ethan questioned

Gwen didn't say anything; she got up from the couch she was sitting on and started pacing around the room, but made sure not to go near Ethan.

"Ethan, why don't you ignore your saintly wife for minute, okay?

Ethan's raging attention changed toward Alistair now. "Okay, Alistair, I'm listening." Ethan stated, fairly annoyed.

"Well now, Ethan, I wouldn't get too arrogant. After all, if you get too smug I may change my mind to telling you about Theresa's whereabouts."

Ethan's anger hadn't risen this much before, but Alistair's words persisted in his mind. If he became too upset, Alistair may not tell him anything. "_Wait, have I forgotten about something? What the hell is Gwen doing here? And why does she look so nervous? Why is she here with Alistair?"_

"Okay, you have my attention". Ethan blankly stated.

"Okay, well, I'd like to show you something that you will see on this screen."

Alistair took a remote control in his hand and turned on the television.

Ethan starred at the screen, not knowing what to expect.

All he saw was a old dark dungeon-like room. Then he saw it—her. His. Her? "_What? I don't understand!" Ethan thought. "_Theresa?" Ethan spoke aloud.

"Yes, Ethan. That's your darling Theresa. Seems to me you've let her down once again.

Ethan dropped to his knees, not knowing what to think say or do.

"_How could this have happened?" Theresa was crawled into a little corner of the cell room and she looked hysterical with grief. _

"Wait a second Alistair, why is this, my fault?"

"You'd think a smart man like Ethan would be able to put things together? Don't you agree Gwen?" Ethan looked strangely at Gwen.

"Why are you bringing Gwen into this? This is all about you and your sick pleasures to torture everyone that comes within a 10 foot pole." Ethan said, annoyed.

"Oh you could not be more wrong." Alistair stated.

"WELL TELL ME THEN! TELL ME WHY THERESA IS THERE—WHEREVER "THERE" IS! Ethan shouted,

Gwen finally spoke up. "Ethan, don't listen to whatever he says. All he does is make up garbage to hurt people, so c'mon." Gwen whined.

"Gwen, I can't leave without finding out where Theresa is…" Ethan exclaimed

Ethan changed his attention toward Alistair. "Alistair, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THERESA!"

"Now, now Ethan…there's no need for yelling."

"To hell there isn't!"

"Okay, fine. Well, see, Theresa and I made a deal."

"A deal? Theresa wouldn't do that, she's way too smart to fall for one of your tricks again."

"Yes, of course. But there is one thing that will give her a little boost of confidence."

"Well, what was it?"

"Her love for you. And, more importantly, your love for her."

"What? I don't get it? What was the deal Alistair?"

"The deal was for Theresa to get you to see the truth behind your wife's deception."

Ethan looked at Gwen, and started to back up.

"So-so-so…it's true? You sent that email? You framed Theresa? You ruined the only life I had ever known for revenge?"

Gwen looked shamefully down to her feet.

"O my god…th-that's why she was freaking out—that's why she was so scared to leave—that's why she begged me—and now……she's gone"

"Well, well, well. The sharp Ethan—once Crane, now Winthrop finally puts all the pieces together. Bravo!" Alistair teased.

"Okay, so Theresa is gone because of me?"

"That's right Ethan. You didn't come through for Theresa this time—and this was the one time where she _really _needed you."

Ethan felt himself shrink until he was about 2 inches tall. His heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest and stomped on. His stomach churned. His face was breaking out in cold sweats, his whole body was sore and aching to hold her in his arms. He was numb, plain and simple…numb.

And forever lost

Coming…not telling…but it'll be up later tonight

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan sat on the couch while Alistair continued with his cigar and brandy.

"Ethan, you have to let me explain. I only did it because I loved and wanted you."

Ethan was sick of seeing Gwen, he only cared about finding Theresa—although he had no idea where she was—or if he'd even find her.

"Gwen, could you just not talk about yourself for once in your life? Theresa is somewhere in the middle of nowhere, under the "care" of Alistair and his goons…the least of my problems is you."

Gwen kind of huffed and puffed.

"Uh? You know Ethan, we are eventually going to have to talk about this. I never wanted to hurt you, I know you're in pain right now, over losing your trust in me, but we can work on it, me you, and our daughter."

Ethan closed his eyes in frustration. He had heard it enough. "Gwen, for the last time—she's not your daughter. She is Theresa's and mine. Besides, WE only have temporary custody."

Gwen sighed and ready for take out. "JANE IS M—Ethan cur her off

"Gwen, I don't want to hear anything about you, you, or you. Theresa is in a great deal of trouble."

"And I'm supposed to care whether she lives or dies?"

Ethan gave her a disgusted look, and then looked at Alistair.

"You will tell me where Theresa is, or I swear to god, you will pay!"

"Oh Ethan, don't you get tired of the empty threats? I'm more scared of Theresa, than I am of you. At least she has the nerve to try and kill me. Except for all the cowards out there that have promised me dead, she's the only one with the face and fire to do it."

"Listen, you old bastard—"

"Ethan, you should really be more kind to the elderly", Alistair chuckled."

"You son of a bitch. Where the hell is Theresa?"

"Well, see, here's the thing. Part of the deal was that if you _didn't _believe her, then she would be mine forever."

"Y-yours…forever?" Ethan choked.

"Yes Ethan, and you know, Theresa can be so dreamy when she wants to be. The classic starry-eyed girl, waiting for her prince Charming. Only this time, there isn't a happily ever after."

Ethan slouched down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Ethan got up, tearing the hair from his scalp. He was speechless. Theresa was at the mercy because she believed in his own love for her too much? That's not fair. She's given up everything for me, her life, and her freedom. What is the matter with me? How could I have been so blind? Theresa doesn't do things to prove she's innocent when she's guilty—when the truth comes out, she admits it. Why do I have to be so stubborn? Why didn't I trust her, like she trusted me? I don't deserve half of what she's given me. So what am I going to do about it now?

Ethan looked down at his hand, and gazed at his wedding band. This is supposed to represent, love, honor and hope. But every time I look at it, I see betrayal and hate. He slowly took it off, and handed it to Gwen.

"Ethan, what are you doing?"

"Its over Gwen. It has been for a long time. You aren't the person I grew up with, you've become something that disgusts me, and I want a divorce."

"Ethan, wait, before you make any rash decisions, think about it. Who made me this way—Ther—"

"YOU. And you alone. Theresa takes the responsibility for her actions, and she doesn't blame you. You are responsible for your own actions, and choices, nobody else."

Ethan took off out the door in search of Theresa—This time she was going to do something he hadn't done in a long time.

Follow his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Months have passed. Ethan has searched everywhere, Theresa was never found. Ethan would get to see little bits of Theresa on Alistair's sick cameras—only for a second though. He could get she was thinning away to nothing, and he didn't know how much more she could take.

Every night, Ethan would talk to Theresa to comfort her. He didn't know whether she could hear him or not, but he swears he felt her. He swears that she calls him name. If only he could reach her. He would cry himself to sleep after, wondering if he would ever find her.

Things were becoming worse everyday. Little Ethan was supposed to be headed to boarding school in only a month. Jane was okay, but Ethan could tell that she missed Theresa, her mommy, even though she was only a baby.

Ethan woke up this morning, with the same old feeling. Hopelessness. The only reason he ever even got out of bed was for little Ethan and Jane. If it weren't for them, he believes he'd just drive himself crazy and kill himself.

Ethan starred in the mirror, as wrinkles were commencing to form from his frowns. He couldn't stop. All he ever saw when he looked was his own worthlessness.

Ethan dressed and went down stairs, and sat at the table with Jane and little Ethan. Phyllis came into the kitchen and fed the children.

"Ethan, what would you like for breakfast today."

"Nothing today, I don't really feel like eating today".

"You should eat something. You'll need your strength to find Theresa."

Ethan looked up at Phyllis and wondered about her statement. Maybe he should eat something, he would have more strength to look for Theresa—and that was all he cared about right now.

Ethan finished he glass of juice and sent the children off with the nannies so he could leave and look for their mother.

Ethan stepped outside and felt the cool fresh air of Fall passing by. The sight around the estate was breathtaking. The multicolored leaves falling to the ground. Piles of leaves were everywhere since little Ethan and Jane were playing outside.

Even though there was so much beauty, he couldn't smile. He hadn't since he last saw her. He big brown eyes, her long flowing hair, and the touch…(sighs)…the touch of her skin. The way she makes me feel when she touches me.

Ethan closed his eyes, and smiled. It was the only way he could smile. The image of her beeping in his mind non stop made him crazy. Especially now, since he was starting to see so much of Jane in Theresa, he hair had even darkened. He looked at her, and saw Theresa. This only made him sad though. He had already kept Theresa from Jane long enough, and now she was disappeared—just when his divorce was about to be final. As a matter of fact, only six days. He counted down the day until Gwen wouldn't carry around his name any more.

Ethan sat down on a bench to think. The thoughts of Theresa were too much to handle, he had to start thinking of where to look for her again. He looked everywhere. He couldn't imagine her being anywhere else. He stroked his hands through his hair, and finished with a face of realization.

"_What if, she's in the most unobvious place of all? Harmony. Alistair would never think Ethan would realize that Theresa could be here. Usually, he sent them off to other countries, like he did Rachel, Beth and Marty. But keeping her here, wouldn't be something I would think of…. I have to find her before Alistair finds out what I'm up to."_

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan was making a check list through his mind. Making sure he wasn't leaving any loose ends. He had and idea where she might be in Harmony. It had been 6 days since he thought up this idea. Six days; he was no longer married to Gwen and he felt good today. Better than he had felt in years. The last time he remembered feeling this good was the night he first proposed to Theresa.

Ethan sat on Theresa's old bed in Pilar's house. He remembered the nights when they first started dating. He would sneak in through her window and they would kiss, laugh and kiss some more. He closed his eyes. He could emotionally feel her presence in this room, it had so many memories. It was nothing like his old room growing up, which was redecorated about every six months, so he never had many memories still in his old room. Besides, since Gwen had outed him, his room wasn't his room anymore. In fact, it had been turned into a at-home gym.

Ethan stood up and walked over next to the window. Theresa, don't worry, I am coming…I am coming today, and I'm going to find you.

Ethan gathered in the living room along with Luis, Miguel, Martin, Sam and Fox. They all were great friends and family of Theresa and were torn with her disappearance.

"So, are we ready to go?" Ethan asked everybody.

They all said yeah.

"Listen Ethan, I don't want you to get your hopes up. This is a long shot, and she may not be there." Luis warned.

"No, she's there. She's there alright. I can feel her, I can feel her near. I just can't wait to hold her in my arms and never let her go again."

Luis sighed, and turned away. All five of them headed towards the door and hopped into mini van. They didn't drive for long, only a couple of minutes. They stopped and jumped out of the car. Nobody had lived in this house anymore.

Ethan sighed. "She's here…I know it…she's here."

They all stood still and looked upon the house, Beth Wallace's house.

Luis stepped upon the stairs next to Ethan.

"Do you really think she's here Ethan?"

Ethan looked at Luis. "I know she is." He turned away and closed his eyes. "I can feel it."

"That's a good enough answer for me. C'mon guys, lets go."

They stepped into the house which was not torn apart piece by piece. It was hard to get around with the shack so torn apart. They tried to hurry and get to the basement because they didn't know if Alistair had cameras around the Wallace house preventing them from getting Theresa if they figured out where they were.

They reached the basement door and opened it slowly hoping to get a look to see if there were guards. Ethan could only see one. He didn't look that tough, so they weren't that worried that six men couldn't take him out.

Luis decided that he and Sam would approach from the basement window and Ethan and the others would go down the stairs.

Luis got in first and as Ethan walked down the stairs the guard noticed a distraction. He looked up and saw that Ethan was coming. Luis came up behind him and knocked him in the head with a studded brick.

"Hmm...That wasn't too hard." Luis smirked.

"No, but this might be" A voice said from behind.

Luis and the others all turned around and to their horror was Alistair Crane standing there with a gun in his hand.

"Alistair what do you think you're going to do, huh? Kill us all and get away Scot free?"

"My plan exactly! Don't you know that every judge in the country is under my thumb? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want and there's no one who can stop me."

"Oh yeah?" A voice said from behind.

Alistair slowly turned his head around and there was Pilar standing in front of Alistair with a gun pointing him right in the face.

"Pee-lar, what a surprise! You know, I wouldn't wave that thing around too often, someone might get hurt."

"The only person who's going to get hurt here tonight Alistair is you. Now, drop the gun."

"Oh please…" Alistair shrugged.

"**I said DROP the gun!"** Pilar screamed. She cocked the gun.

Alistair, still smiling, laid his gun down slowly. "You'll never get away with this you know. I own every judge in this country and I highly doubt any of them will ever disobey me."

"Oh, well then I guess you're out of luck because I have one that says that if I bring him proof of what a murderous monster you are, he would take you in."

"And what proof do you have! None I tell you."

"Hate to disappoint you but I've found your stash of hidden camera videos. The amount of peeping tom business you've been doing is enough to put you away for a long time, and the things ON the videos are enough to put you away for the rest for your life without parole and even death by lethal injection."

Alistair was suddenly silent. He knew what was on those tapes, and here he was stuck with his dear ole wifey's mother threatening him with a gun in her hand.

"Cuff him Sam." Pilar ordered.

Sam did so and even tied up his feet so he could no move.

Alistair sat on a chair unable to move while Pilar still held a gun at his face.

"Where is Theresa!"

"I won't ever tell you." Alistair said.

"TELL ME, or so help me god, you'll pray for the death penalty once I'm finished with you"! Pilar threatened.

Ethan and the others were blown away by Pilar's courage.

"The key to that door is in my right breast pocket." Alistair said reluctantly.

Ethan grabbed the key while Sam took over the gun and held Alistair so he didn't get away this time.

"She better be okay Alistair or I swear to God, I will make you pay!" Ethan said right before he ran the stairs into a cold isolated cell. He saw her. She was only a few feet away. She was held tight into a ball in the corner of her cell. She was so skinny; like she hadn't eaten in a month.

Ethan entered the cell. "Theresa?" He whispered softly, afraid he might scare her.

She was so paranoid. She flinched back as soon as he reached out his hand to touch her.

Her hair was dirty; her face was covered in mud. Her clothes were torn apart. He could see bruises all over her body along with tear marks and burn marks. Ethan backed away.

"Oh, my god…" Ethan said slowly, backing away.

"Ethan what is it?" Luis softly whispered.

"She…she –she was tortured."

The fear in her eyes was more than imaginable. All she saw was death, pain and torture. There had been nothing but this for months. Months.

Theresa stayed afraid in her corner while everyone starred at her, absorbing it all in.


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan stood still. There was nothing to say, nothing to do. What _could_ you do in a situation like this? Nothing on earth could take away the pain she had endured. Nothing.

Ethan's gut was so far beyond wrenched, he could not stand. He stumbled to the floor and folded his hands together as if to pray.

Pilar walked over to Theresa, maybe a little too fast. Theresa flinched, and her eyes kept twitching.

"Mija." Pilar cried out.

Theresa looked at her. She looked at her own mother as if she were a complete stranger. She looked away and back at the dirty brick wall.

Pilar stepped back again, along with the rest of the group. None of them knew what to do. Luis was so angry with Alistair. He'd ruined his life, when he let Beth get away with Marty, therefore leaving no hope of ever being with Sheridan, not to mention that Marty was his own son, who he missed dearly. Antonio was dead. There was nothing more to say. But Antonio's death was on Alistair's hands.

_"Now, Theresa..." _Luis thought, unable to even think of the things that happened to her. Luis had to look away in fear that he would soon start crying.

Ethan slowly moved forward closer to Theresa. Soon enough, she saw _him_ pace closer to her.

No sooner as he moved, Theresa moved as well...from him. She moved toward her mother, seeming as though she now realized who she was. Theresa sat merely a foot away from her, and touched her, as though to make sure she was real. She softly touched her pant leg for some unknown reason. That's all she did. She stroked her bleeding hand up and down Pilar's lower leg.

Miguel bent down, startling Theresa for a second. Theresa seemed to take comfort by his gaze after a brief moment. Her eyes softened. This was his cue to lean in for a hug. As soon as he touched her, a burst of pain went through Theresa like a ghost that wouldn't leave. Theresa shrivelled up and screamed out. Miguel stood up fast as he saw her run away back to her "safe" corner where nobody could hurt her.

"Mama, what are we going to do?" Luis asked his mother. It seemed as though their whole lives growing up meant nothing. He could no longer handle being the glue that held their family together. Growing up caring for their family after martin left was always a challenge. But there always seemed to be something he could do. Today was different. He was stumped. His mind cleared blank, there was nothing or less he could do. Theresa went through_ months_ of torture, and he had failed her. Protecting her when she was a child was one thing, but completely and utterly failing her as an adult was something Luis could not handle.

"Pilar, we have to call Eve. She's going to need to give Theresa some sort of pain killers to put her to sleep so we can get out of here"

"Give her drugs?" Pilar questioned with anger in her voice.

"Well, what the hell do _you_ think we should do? I am standing here watching my oldest daughter suffer because for months she was _tortured_ by the devil himself!

Pilar grunted and was seemingly beaten. "I guess you're right...I will call Eve."

Minutes later Eve arrived, and stood in horror at the doorway.

"Oh my God, Theresa." She rushed over to her not realizing that Theresa was in no place to shock or frighten. Eve learned this the hard way when she ran to the other side of the room, barely noticing the broken glass on the rotten floor break into her bare feet.

Eve slowly paced toward Theresa.

"Theresa..." Eve stated softly. "I'm here to help you. I am going to make all your pain go away."

Theresa doubted her. But Eve was persistent.

"Theresa, honey, you know me. Sure you were practically one of my daughters. You know I would never hurt you. I want to help you. I want to help you feel better, but honey in order for you to get better we need to get you to a hospital."

Theresa starred at Eve not intending a certain look or expression. Just the same one she gave everybody else. Horror, pain, torture, etc, all echoed from screams through her eyes, without making a sound.

Eve stepped back and took a deep breath, and then she slowly paced toward her and bent down at eye level to Theresa.

"Honey, could you close your eyes for me just for a minute?"

Theresa seemed unsure. She looked at Eve again, and looked at her eyes. They weren't the usual cold, evil eyes she usually saw. They had warmth, a feeling of natural goodness. Theresa hinted a smile in the corners of her mouth. She turned her head away from eve once again and closed her eyes.

Eve opened her medicine bad and pulled out a needle. She squirted the liquid straight up in the air, and placed it in Theresa's upper arm. Theresa seemed to barely notice something was under her skin. There is no wonder why. After being tortured for months, by burns and God knows what, a little needle was something she could more than handle.

She slowly opened her eyes and starred at the people surrounding her. Her eyes stuck on Ethan. This time, her eyes didn't represent pain, horror or torture. They represented something else. Regret. The regret that she had _ever_ laid eyes on him.

They all waited until she fell asleep. It took about 3 minutes before she completely closed her eyes. Ethan just watched as all her pain disappeared from her eyes. She was going to sleep, and she would feel nothing.

Maybe by the time she woke up, a lot of her pain would be healed. Ethan somehow doubted it. Maybe her scars will fade, but she will never ever forget that he was the one who put her through this. He had always wondered what was happening to her, but he never imagined this. Torture.

_"They tortured her" _Ethan thought terrified.

He could not imagine the pain she went through, nor did he want to.

He stood there, just watching as three guys placed her in the ambulance.

Ethan began watching, not realizing that Luis and Pilar were starring at his unbreakable gaze.

"Ethan? Are you alright?" Pilar asked, worried.

"Ethan, my man. Snap out of it!" Luis said.

Ethan finally broke his stare when they ambulance doors closed and drove on.

Ethan shook his head in order to clear his head from Theresa.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm...I'm fine." He smiled to reassure them. He knew they weren't convinced. They didn't bother to ask what was wrong, because they already knew the answer. His heart was torn in two.

He got in his car and just banged his head against the steering wheel. He turned away his rear view mirror because he could not stand to look himself in the mirror. He cried, unlike he had ever cried before in his life. He felt so much sorrow that he knew he was in no fit to drive. But then a second thought came to his mind...if he crashed and died? Well...the world would be a better place.

He never bothered to put his seat belt on, knowing that if he did crash it could save his unwanted life. He was nothing without Theresa. What was there to live for? If he didn't have Theresa, he didn't have love. Without love there is nothing to live for.

He said it over and over as he started his car.

"A life without love is no life at all".

"A life without love is no life at all".

"A life without love is no life at all".

He started the car and pulled away from the sidewalk.

He swerved, he didn't care. He nearly hit a transport truck, he was sad he didn't. He blasted up the radio and some depressed gothic song came on.

_"That perfectly explains my life" He_ thought.

A red light was ahead of him. He got a thrill. Months ago, before he knew the truth, he would have never even thought about doing this. Hell. This morning he would have never done this. In this hour, of this minute, and in this second, those feelings vanished. He felt a rush of excitement. He went into the next gear. He was now going 10's of miles over the speed limit. He didn't care...he was doing it.

In seconds Ethan was going to cross a very busy street.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

This is it...

ONE...

Bang...there was total destruction...


	9. Chapter 9

You guys should hate me...lol...I need to update more often by far! Seriously...I am really going to try and get a chapter up at keast once a week...Hope you enjoy!

Sirens glared in the background. Rumblings of news reporters filled the air of the surrounding area. Time slowly passed. Fear and shock was something that was very well in presence in this hour of tragic.

Ethan could feel someone touching him, someone was picking him up. He knew that he was in bad shape, he guessed that it was so bad that the paramedics had given him drugs to ease the pain since his whole body felt numb. Every now and again he would hear someone encourage him to hang on, not to give up. He thought they were crazy. Here he was on the brink of death and all he could wish for was not living.

People sometimes will always wish for death, but when it smacks them in the face, they always back down. This was different. He didn't want to back down. He didn't belong here, breathing the same air as her.

The thought of her name was more than he could bare, all he could now think about was what had happened, how long it had happened for, and how it could've been prevented.

Ethan thought of the night in Rome at the masque party. Fancy, his sister, was absolutely right. Oddly enough, this advice was the advice that _he_ had given _her_. "If you love someone, you trust them", it was as simple as that. "Why the hell did I have to go and make things so complicated then?" Ethan was now unconscious. He was in a dream world now where things weren't supposed to be wrong, this was the place he came to get away from everything. This time, those things caught up with him and he found himself in square one again. Instead of being caught up in an accident, found himself lost, in the forest. He could hear things surrounding him; wild animals and whispers followed him wherever he went.

He hated this place and he really wanted to leave. "I can't run away frm my problems" Ethan now realized, stopping dead in his tracks leaning against a tree he created in his mind.

"What can I do? How do I get out of here? Why did I even come here?" Ethan continued to question even himself.

Time stood still as Ethan waited. Waiting...waiting...but for what? Not even he was sure. He didn't know where he would find the answers but he knew that they weren't lost in the forest. Streaming with fear of loss Ethan started gasping for air as if he was lost in space without his helmet. Shadows seemed to lurk in every corner, everywhere he looked. He convinced himself that his mind was playing tricks on him. He didn't know if it was true on not though.

Ethan started breathing heavy. "Breathe in, breath out. You can't risk losing it now." Not now–not when things are becoming clearer and clearer. Ethan looked toward the endless sky. "I–I want to go back. I need to go back. I know she needs me, I can feel her hands grasping for mine and I need to be there when she reaches out. Please, Give me this one more chance. I need to at least try and make things better. I'll never forgive myself if I don't try."

Back at Harmony hospital, Theresa lay in her bed, fresh with brand new clean sheets. Her body was washed which made her feel warm inside despite the pain and anger she felt.

"_Oh Ethan...why...why..." _Theresa thought to herself.

She felt her mothers presence close to her. Oddly enough, she didn't feel Ethan's. He hadn't come for her, he didn't care.

Theresa rolled her head over and softly sighed, without opening her eyes. "_Ugh! Maybe his little wifey didn't think it was appropriate! Ethan never could stand up to her after she lost the ability to have children." _Theresa thought. Theresa's fist was punched together by her intensity. _"Why do I even care! I never want to see him again..."_

Minutes passed as she thought of that statement. _"I never want to see him again..."_ Why was she lying to herself? Did she want to become like Ethan and ignore the truth when she faced it? Did she want to run away from the fear of honesty and her soul like him? No, she would not back down, she would not stand back and let fate do its work. Maybe she didn't believe in fate anymore, maybe because of her "feelings" toward "fate", it blinded her from doing what she really wanted to do. Maybe she now realized that keeping secrets isn't how you hold on to someone, no matter what. Fate doesn't exist. Nobody is destined to be with someone and if you screw that up then maybe your chance is over. Why hang onto the notion that no matter how many mistakes I make, he will come back–all because its destined. I sound like someone who belongs in the church of destiny, which as far as I know doesn't exist. You be with someone because you want to, end of story.

Theresa then realized she was talking to a ghost. Ethan wasn't there. He hadn't come. She took him from her mind and remembered where she was. She was in a hospital, her family had requested a large room so they could all sit and wait–wait for her to come within them and be with then after months of tragedy.

A startling discovery shocked her. Her family never let her down. Her mother, who at times seemed to have gone against her wishes, but she knew now, that if she _had_ followed her advice then she wouldn't be stuck in this hospital with permanent scars and painful memories. Her brothers, who always stuck up for her no matter what crazy stunts she commited, and her sister, Paloma who she hadn't really known for long loved her like she hadn't been apart from her at all. Antonio. Her beloved late brother. When they were finally reunited, she felt whole again, and he too, like Luis and Miguel, put his whole heart into her terrible ordeals like never before. She needed to pull herself together. For them, she needed to do it for them. For once she wasn't going to do it for Ethan, she wasn't going to return to society for Ethan, she was going to d it for her family and true friends.

She flickered her eyes open. Immediately, she felt someone's hands cover hers. They felt warm. Everything was blurry at first, her vision seemed altered. She blink a few more times until the image became clear. It was Luis.

"Luis?" Theresa softly said, her voice cracking.

Luis put the biggest smile on his face. One she hadn't seen grow for so long.

"Oh, thank god" Luis buried his face in her hands. She could feel her hands wet from his tears.

"D-don't cry", Theresa managed to get out.

"Aw Sis, I can't believe you've finally awaken."

The rest of her family members raced to her when they awoke from the commotion.

Meanwhile, Paramedics rushed Ethan into the hospital on a bed tray. Tv reporters were left hanging outside wanting to know more.

Over the intercom system there was the sound of an emergency.

"Dr. Russell to the ER. Dr. Russell to the ER.

"Oh Theresa, I'll have to come back later." Dr. Russell left in a hurry and ran to the ER.

"What was that? I wonder who's in the emergency room?" Just then Theresa turned up the TV in her bedroom. It was breaking news in Harmony–a car crash.

Theresa seemed troubled. "I hope it isn't anyone we know".

A picture of the demolished car flashed in front of the screen.

"Wait–wait...isn't that Ethan's car?" Pilar questioned, worried.

Theresa's eyes suddenly flew back to the screen and saw the car. Fear rushed down to the pit of her gut.

"A man known as Ethan Winthrop, son of Harmony's chief of Police, Sam Bennett, is thought t be the man who drove this vehicle through a red light on this street. Paramedics have taken him to Harmony Hospital, but there is no word on his condition but we'll keep you updated when more information on the accident is released.

"...Ethan..." Theresa whispered.


End file.
